The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A surgical procedure can be performed on various portions of an anatomy, such as a human anatomy. The surgical procedures can be invasive to varying degrees, such as by performing an open procedure or by performing a less invasive procedure. A procedure can be performed in a less invasive manner by minimizing or attempting to minimize an incision or portal formed in the tissue of the anatomy, opening through bone, and other minimization techniques.
A less invasive procedure, however, can also reduce visualization of a portion of the anatomy upon which a procedure is occurring, reduce access with various instruments to a portion of the anatomy, and the like. The less invasive procedure may also require specialized and particular instruments to perform the procedure in an appropriate and beneficial manner. It is desirable, therefore, to provide instruments, procedures, and the like to achieve an optimal outcome while maintaining the less invasive procedure.
Instruments, according to various applications, can be guided with exterior guide tools or systems to a selected portion of the anatomy to perform the procedure in the less invasive manner. For example, a scope can be guided along a selected portion of the anatomy for viewing an internal structure within the anatomy. Various other instruments can also be guided into the anatomy for various procedures. For example, a microelectrode (ME) for recording can be guided into a portion of the anatomy, such as the brain, to record electrical activity therein. The recording of the electrical activity can be used for various diagnoses and identification procedures. A probe or deep brain stimulation (DBS) or macroelectrode stimulation probe can then be guided in an area relative to the ME.